life!
by Bossunxhimeko2
Summary: bossun and himeko got married. Switch and Momoka were dating. this all happened 10 years after their graduation. but what if something totally unpredicted happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's up!**

**This is my newest fan fiction so enjoy!**

Bossun I'm pregnant!

**Flash back:**

10 years after their graduation a lot of things have changed. Bossun started his own company that worked for the welfare of poor people. He even got married to Himeko. Switch and Momoka became an official couple five years after their graduation. Their still dating. Switch was the vice president of Bossun's company.

Bossun was sitting in his office doing some work related business. He heard a knock on the door and said "come in". The door opened and Switch came in with his laptop. "Oh! It was you. I told you Switch you can come in anytime you want you don't have to knock. You're my friend" Bossun said while looking at Switch

"It's okay Mr. President "Switch said while typing something on his laptop. "Again with Mr. President. Call me Bossun like you used to in high school" Bossun walked over to switch and hugged him.

"It's good to see you back. Since your business trip to Alaska Himeko's comes to visit us all the time I guess She's just lonely. "

Switch said wile hugging him back. "I just returned today I didn't go home I want to surprise Himeko beside it was 5 in the morning she would have killed me if I woke her up so I came here. Hey didn't you just say 'we' you mean as in you and Momoka. She moved in with you!''

Switch "yea she just agreed". "Switch that's awesome".

"Listen Bossun the real reason I came here was to invite you and Himeko for dinner tomorrow"

"Oh! Okay we'll be there" Bossun said with an assuring look on his face.

After work Bossun went to the flower shop and bought some roses for Himeko he still had his luggage.

When Bossun went home she was welcomed backed by his overjoyed wife. "BOSSUN! Your back" Himeko said running over to her husband and hugging him. "Yeah! Yeah! Here these are for you I also got you souvenirs" Bossun said while handed over the flowers to Himeko."Thanks!'' Himeko said while she kissed her husband. The kiss lasted a few minutes." Momoka and switch invited us to dinner".

**Sket dance: Shinohara Kenta**


	2. drunk couple

**HEY GUYS! SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**OH AND THIS CHAPTER MOGHT BE RATED 'M' BUT MILDLY:**

It was a Wednesday night when Bossun and Himeko were going to see our friend Usui Kazuyoshi and Kibitsu Momoka.

They were in their room getting ready. Himeko wore a red satin dress Bossun bought me for my 23rd birthday.

Bossun was in the shower. After 8 minutes Bossun came out wearing nothing but a towel covering his lower part. Himeko looked at him and started blushing. He walked over to her and told her how pretty she looked and planted a kiss on her lips he pushed her towards the bed and started kissing her again. Himeko who was all flustered by this broke and kiss. She tried to say calm and said "Bossun were going to be late get ready". "Himeko you always kill the mood"."Well it's not my fault I can't do _perverted _stuff to you"."Oh! Come on we didn't even do _it _on our wedding night because someone was resistant and stuff". Just then Bossun got a call from Switch:

"Hey!"

"Okay…..okay…yea we'll be there…ok bye."

"Let's go Switch is waiting for us"."O …okay"

**TIME SKIP BOSSUN AND HIMEKO ARE IN THE CAR**

"Bossun are you mad at me?"." What no…of course not why would I be mad I can't be mad at you because you're so pretty" Bossun said while teasing her."You really mean that?"  
"of course!" Bossun said with a chuckle."Oh! were here".

**IN THE RESTAURANT**

"Look there's Momoka and Switch" Himeko said while pointing toward them.

Bossun and Himeko walked over towards them "nee san it's been a long time"." what do you mean Momoka I just came to visit you last Sunday"."Oh! I guess you're right"."Well we all know why I visited you so often it's _someone's _fault for leaving me all alone for three months" Himeko said while looking at Bossun. The four of them sat down and ordered there food. While they were waiting Bossun said something very weird "so how have you taken this relationship thing. I know you living together. Wait do you sleep in the same bed too"."BOSSMAN! Ah I…I am….goin…going…..to…the… .. " Momoka ran over to the restroom."I am going with her" Himeko said while glaring daggers at Bossun.

"What…what did I say?"Bossun and Switch were alone on the table "so you'll tell me"."Oh okay. Yes we sleep together but what's wrong with that she's my girlfriend don't you sleep with Himeko too"."oh so that means you had _it_ too by now"."Y…yes".

**NOW OVER TO HIMEKO'S SIDE**

"Momoka come out of the stall" Himeko said. "Nee san" Momoka said while coming out of the bathroom stall. "Why did you run away?"."Because nee san I was embarrassed". "Why were you embarrassed your switch's girlfriend you can sleep in the same bed with him"."Nee san we didn't only sleep together we had _it_". "Okay that I did not want to know that. C'mon lets go back"

After dinner they all went out for some drinks. Momoka and Switch left early leaving Bossun and Himeko alone. Both of them kept on chugging down drinks until late at night. When they went back home things went black the last thing both of them remember was kissing.

**Himeko POV**

I stared at the clock 3 am it said then I looked at Bossun who was apparently looking at the ceiling."Bossun did we just…have..._It_?"I said."Yes….." and for the rest of the time we stayed quiet.

**To be continued….**

'

'


	3. starting a family

**Third chapter let's do this!**

It's been two months after that incident. Every one returned to their normal day lives. As for Bossun and Himeko things weren't going to well.

"Himeko get out of the toilet you've been there all morning. What are you doing in there anyway?" Bossun said while banging his head on the bathroom door. "Urgh! I don't feel so well" Himeko said as she came out of the bathroom looking very pale." What happened to you? Were you vomiting? You don't look very well go lie down I'll take you to the doctor" Bossun said with a worried look on his face."It's okay I'll go by my myself, I am going grocery shopping anyways"."Are you sure you don't look so good it could be food poisoning"."I said I am okay go now you'll be late for work"."Okay but take care of yourself" Bossun said while going out the door.

**HIMEKO'S POV**

I was feeling like hell this morning. After Bossun left I went back to the toilet again. Suddenly a wild idea popped up into my mind what if just what if I was...pre..pregna...pregnant.

After almost a hour of vomiting I felt a little better I left out from the door to do some grocery shopping. On my way back I remembered I had to go to a doctor for a checkup. But I just wasn't sure what to do. Should I visit a gastrologist or a gynecologist? I the end I made up my mind. Gynecologist it was if I am pregnant I need to find out. Now the question is where I should go. Wait a minute didn't Tsubaki become a gynecologist maybe I should go visit him...

After a while I was standing in front of Tsubaki's house. I rang the bell."Oh...it's Himeko"."Hi Daisy is Tsubaki home?"I asked her."Yes he's in his study. I'll show you" Daisy led me to a room and opened the door "Tsubaki Himeko is here to see you"."Oh Himeko what brings you here?"I explained my situation to him.

**HIMEKO'S POV END**

"So you think you're pregnant" Tsubaki asked Himeko."Yes...I think so"." Okay I'll check you" with this Tsubaki got up and led Himeko to his clinic."Does Fujisaki know you're here?"."No...He's at work". Tsubaki ran some tests on Himeko." I have the results. You're pregnant. It's been two months. Congratulations!"."Huh! ah...oh...uh I am sorry I don't know how to react to this news"."It's okay I get it. I suppose you have some news for Fujisaki"."Thanks Tsubaki I'll be taking my leave now."

Himeko got out of the clinic and went to Akane's house. She knocked on the door."Oh! Himeko...come in."

After they were sitting in the sofa Akane spoke" so what brings my beautiful daughter in law here?"

"Actually Akane-san I have some news for you"."What is it? Go on..."."You're going to be a Grandmother..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT! That's the best news I've heard in years. So how many months has it been? Does Yusuke know?"

"It's been two months now. I just found out myself so I haven't told Bossun yet".

Well you better tell him quickly I bet he'll be overjoyed"."Yea I guess I will tell him over dinner"

**To be continued...**


	4. truthtold

**HERE IT IS GUYS FOURTH CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY:**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Himeko was in the kitchen when her door bell rang. She went to open it."Welcome back Bossun"."What's with you? You never greet me like that"."Wha...what are you talking about? I always greet you like this. Anyway go take a shower food is ready. I made your favorite"." What's wrong with you? You're never this kind to me. Oh! I almost forgot how'd it go with the doctor today?"."Nothing much. I'll you over dinner"."Okay"

**AT THE DINNER TABLE**

"So what's wrong with you?"."Uh…AH…how do like the side dishes?"."Himeko you're acting weird. What happened?"."Oh! Okay I'll tell you. I went to Tsubaki's clinic today"."Why'd you go there you know Tsubaki's a gynecologist…don't tell me. Himeko are you…..".Himeko nodded "yes it's true I'm pregnant"."Wha….What….huh…huh…I am going to a dad…..I'm going to be a dad….I'm going to be a freaking dad. This is the happiest day of my life…Himeko were going to be parents"." I know….."."so how long has it been?"."Two months…."."You mean I am going to be a dad after seven month that is freaking awesome. We need to tell our friends…wait I have a better idea let's throw a party"."Bossun…are you sure about this"."About what?"."About the baby…?''."Himeko! I am more than sure we'll make great parents" Bossun walked over to Himeko and kissed her "I'll promise I'll make every one of your doctor appointments"."Okay if you say so…"."So in a few months your gonna be all fat" Bossun said while laughing."Shaddup! baka it's all your fault"."Ehhh! How?".

The two of them kept quarreling. But both of them felt very happy inside.


End file.
